A Tmnt Christmas, Dangerous Love
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: When the turtles, April, Casey and Chris find out that Caitlin has never celebrated Christmas, they set out to make it the best Christmas for her ever. Meanwhile, Leo tries to find the perfect present for Caitlin. (Not my best summary, if you don't know the Oc's read Dangerous Love)
1. Please Read!

**Hi guys, so yeah I've realized I made a few mistakes with this chapter, so I'm going to go back and edit a few things, and repost it. Sorry for the inconvenience, chapter 1 will be back up in a few hours, as well as chapter two. **

**Thanks guys. **

**ANIMANIAgirl506**


	2. Chapter 1

_Surprise! yeah I know I haven't posted the next chapter yet, but I promise I will. So I was talking to AVP5 the other night and we both decided it would be a fun idea to have an Xmas fic for this story! yay! ok so you guys know the deal, I don't own the turtles or any of the other Characters, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like it enjoy!(Note: This is the edited version sorry 4 the inconvenience guys) _

One: A Christmas Plan

_Christmas Eve…_

It was December once again and that meant something special was in the air. Christmas, the most important time of the year.

And that meant the city of New York was busier than ever. People running back and forth from store to store, especially since it was Christmas Eve, while others decorated creating beautiful colors to dance around the city streets.

Even in the sewers, the Turtles were getting ready for Christmas. ''Man I am so excited!'' Mikey screamed as he raced through the lair, ''Christmas is almost here!''

''Mikey relax, it's not here yet'' said Leo. ''Yeah Mikey chill'' said Raph.

''Dudes, we didn't get the tree yet, we barely put up the decorations up and we didn't even get presents yet!''

''What are you guys talking about?'' Caitlin asked as she walked into the room.

''Caitlin! aren't you excited? it's almost Christmas!''

''Ugh,'' Donnie walked into the room, ''is Mikey getting overexcited about Christmas again?''

Caitlin raised a eyebrow skeptically, ''Christmas?''

The turtles stared at her shocked.

''You don't know about Christmas?!''

''No, not really. Let's just say the Shredder doesn't celebrate Christmas. So we never did.''

''That's horrible!'' Caitlin shrugged. Mikey looked at her, he felt horrible that she never got to celebrate Christmas. But then the wheels started turing in his head and he got an idea. A really, really, good idea.

He swung an arm around Caitlin's shoulders, ''don't worry Caitlin, now that your'e with us, were gonna give you the best Christmas yet.''

Caitlin looked at him confused, ''what's that supposed to mean?'' ''you'll see.''

Leo shook his head, ''hey Caitlin, why don't you go see what your'e brother is up to?'' ''Yeah why not,'' She grabbed her jacket that April had brought for her a while back and looked at the turtles. ''See you guys later.''

Raph, Donnie, Mikey waved and Leo gave her a little smile as she left before the three brothers looked at Mikey. ''Okay, what are you thinking?''

*…*

Meanwhile, Chris was celebrating in his own way. He had broken some fire hydrants and took something from a lab that froze the water on the street so he could ice skate.

Chris while skating had some snowballs and was tossing them at the tied up Purple Dragons who tried attacking him.

''You know, you guys really need to do better than try sneaking up on guy with super speed,'' he tosses a snowball at one of them and continues skating. ''Also seriously do you ever learn your lessons?''

Caitlin finally noticed her brother and when she saw the Purple Dragons, she rolled her eyes. ''Hey Chris.''

Chris saw his sitter and smiled when he sees her. ''Hey sis, what brings you here?''

Caitlin shrugged, ''nothing much just wanted to see what you were up to.''

''Nothing much myself. Just doing my usual Christmas fun and celebration,'' Chris tosses another snowball and hits another one of the Purple Dragons.

Caitlin sighed, ''seems like everyone is celebrating for Christmas.''

''Why wouldn't they?'' he asked. ''We're going to be like everyone else when they celebrate it too.''

''Y-yeah. Never mind, it's complicated.''

Chris skated in front of his sister. ''We're both complicated teenagers with complicated childhoods. So what is on your mind?''

''Can I tell you something?'' Caitlin looked at the Purple Dragons, ''without them around?''

Chris used his power to take the Purple Dragons and then came back. ''Better?''

''Yeah,'' she sighed ''okay so I kind of lied to the guys about not knowing about Christmas. But I do, but since I worked for the Foot I never celebrated it. But I sneaked out of my room every Christmas eve to see other families and I wished one day I could she celebrate it just to see how it feels like.''

Chris doesn't say a word for a minute before he goes over near a car and pulls out a box. He handed it to Caitlin. ''Then let's start now.''

Inside the box were a pair of ice skates. Caitlin smiles a little, ''okay why not.'' She took out the skates and put them on.

The two siblings skated around and had a lot of fun.

*…*

Back with the turtles, Mikey had just finished tell the others his plan. ''What do you think?''

''I don't know, you think this will work?'' asked Raph, ''it sounds interesting'' said Donnie.

''I think it's a great plan,'' said Leo. ''Were gonna try to give Caitlin the best Christmas we can think up.''


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi guys sorry for the wait, but this chapter took me and AVP5 a while to write this chapter. Anyways, it's Christmas Eve! who's ready for the holiday? yay! Me and AVP5 don't own the turtles or any of the other characters, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Enjoy guys!_

_P.S. chapter 3 will be up later __today _

Two: An Xmas catastrophe

The plan was simple. They were going to make sure Caitlin was going to have the best Christmas yet. So they called April and Casey to help them out, while Caitlin was having fun with Chris.

Each of them made sure of their jobs, Donnie would get the food, Raph and Casey would get the tree, April and Mikey would get the Christmas movies, while Leo would stay behind and try to find the old Christmas decorations.

And then they raced off knowing there was much time left. Meanwhile, Leo had another thing on his mind, a present for Caitlin. He wasn't exactly sure what to get her.

Since he couldn't find the old Christmas decorations, he decided to go out and get some new ones while also searching for a present. He grabbed his trench coat and hat and headed out hoping he would find something for her.

*…*

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Chris were still hanging out and having a good time ice skating. They skate over to where a pizza place where Caitlin noticed it was where her brother used to work before getting fired.

''Um, Chis what are we doing here? isn't this where your'e old jobs was?''

Chris nodded as he took his skated off. ''Yeah, but the old man hasn't been around for a while so he closed it up.''

''Ok,'' Caitlin replied taking her skates off to ''but why did we come here if it's closed?''

''Because,'' Chris pulls out a key. ''I have a spare and I know where he keeps the fresh supplies to make pizzas. You in?''

Caitlin smiled, ''yeah I'm in.''

They went in and sees the place chairs are stacked and the tables don't have any cloths on them. They locked the door and head to the back where they find the supplies where they are kept.

''Looks like we have what we need to make plenty of pizzas to last us a month. The turtles, a week or two.''

Caitlin laughed, '' True, and sounds good to me, I'm getting hungry.'' Chris nodded and opened the door and they started working on the pizzas.

Not realizing that not too far away, Rahzar and Fishface were spying on them.

*…*

While that was going on, Raph and Casey were looking for a tree.

Raph was wearing another trench coat that they kept around as they finally made it to the tree place and started looking around. ''Hey there isn't many trees around here'' said Casey. ''What did you expect?'' Raph replied, ''it's Christmas Eve after all.''

''True, explains all the people here.'' Casey was right. Even for Christmas Eve it was still pretty crowded with people running all over the tree place trying to find the perfect tree. ''Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way'' said Raph.

''Good idea.'' So they went different ways and walked throughout the tree place. About an hour later they met up again each with their own tree.

''I like this one'' Raph said holding up a huge tree, ''Well I like this one,'' Casey replied holding up a scrawny looking tree. ''Your tree is too big.'' ''Well yours is too scrawny looking. I mean, look at thing I don't think we would be able to get any decorations on that thing.''

''Well I don't think we would able to get that tree into the lair.''

''Yeah I think we can Casey.'' ''Are you kidding? look at the tree it's huge plus it's gonna drop needles everywhere!'' ''At least mine wouldn't droop over as soon as I put an ornament on it.''

''That's it!'' Casey dropped the tree and the two of them started fighting attracting the attention the owners attention. ''Hey, hey! what do you boys think your'e doing?!''

''Were trying to buy a tree'' Casey replied. ''Well now you can't until you pay for the trees you destroyed.''

''But-'' ''No, now you gotta work off for destroying my trees or I'll call the cops.''

Raph and Casey sighed. ''Alright, where do we start?''

*…*

Back at the lair, Donnie was getting frustrated. April went to the store for him earlier to get everything to cook, but he had no idea what he was doing and the book he was reading on cooking was not helping.

''Hey Donnie,'' Mikey said walking in, ''me and April are gonna go rent a movie you sure you can handle this?''

''Yeah don't worry Mikey I'll be fine.'' Donnie didn't want Mikey to worry about it so he lied. ''It doesn't look that hard.''

''Whatever you say bro, later.'' Donnie waved as Mikey left and went to the book again. ''Ok I think I got it.'' And he got to work, it seemed that

everything was working out…until he turned on the mixing batter for the cookies and he lost control. ''Ah!'' he tried to stop the machine, but it wasn't working. Everything turned chaotic and after a few minutes Donnie was able to turn off the machine.

But it created a huge mess. ''Aw man…''

*...*

Meanwhile, Leo had just gotten the new Christmas decorations so he started looking for a present for Caitlin. He had already walked past a few stores, and hadn't found anything and was going to give up when something in a store window caught his eye.

''Hey what's that?'' it was a sliver locket on a small silver chain. Leo smiled thinking that was the best thing he could get for Caitlin.

He raced into the shop and bought it for her, and came out feeling happy. Though that changed when he could tell that someone was following him. Foot Bots.

Leo sighed, ''it's gonna be a long night.''

*…*

''This is going to be awesome!'' ''Mikey relax were not even at the store yet.'' While that was going on, April and Mikey were walking to the movie store.

''Sorry I just can't help it I'm so excited.'' April smiled at him as they finally reached the movie store as they walked in.

And they came to a shock. The movie store was packed with people, running back and forth and shoving others that were in line.

''Whoa.'' ''Let's split up Mikey, see if yo can find anything.'' Mikey nodded and they split up. Only to come back minutes later, but empty handed.

''You couldn't find anything?''

''Nothing at all.''

April sighed, ''this night isn't going the way I thought it would.'' ''Agreed.'' ''But there's gotta be something around here.''

April looked around again, and then she noticed one more movie left on the shelves. ''Well it looks like this is only one left and it's in black and white'' April said picking it up.

''It's a Wonder Life? April are you sure?''

''Mikey it's our only choice.'' Mikey nodded and they went to check it out. ''Man I hope Caitlin like this.''

*…*

Back at the pizza place, Caitlin and Chris had finished making the pizza and started eating.

''Hmm this is way better when I got to cook it,'' said Chris as he finished eating two of his slices.

''Yeah this is really good'' Caitlin replied taking a bite.

''Now this is a good meal to enjoy for Christmas,'' said Chris. ''Hey can I ask a question? how did you spend Christmases when we were separated?"

Chris was silent at first, but after pushing his plate away he replied. ''Not as well as you I guess. I spent every Christmas at the orphanage where I was at since any families that tried to adopt me didn't keep me very long.''

''Oh. I-I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. I didn't like those families anyways,'' Chris then let out a small groan. ''Oh man, one of the families I stayed with were so weird and boring. They al wore the same outfits, were always happy, had weird diets, and didn't have a Tv.''

''Wow that is weird, Caitlin replied taking another bite of her pizza.

''Yep, so I decided to mess with them to the the point that they sent me back to the orphanage. I never felt so happy that going back there,'' said Chris as pulls another slice onto his plate. ''So, what about you? How was life like living with metal head?''

''Well, like I told you before we never celebrated Christmas at the Foot base. Shredder I think hated the idea of it. But as I said before I used to sneak out and watch other families celebrate Christmas. One time I even got my own little tree, but Shredder found out and tore it down.''

''What a Grinch'' said Chris. Caitlin laughed, ''Yeah he sure is.''

''In the end though you now get to celebrate with your brother and friends without nothing going wrong,'' ''Or so you think.'' The two turned around and they saw Rahzar and Fishface.

''Um the store says it is closed. So unless you want us to make sushi pizza and send your mutt to the pound, I strongly suggest you guys walk away.'' said Chris who wasn't in the mood to fight bad guys.

''Yeah,'' Caitlin said with a sigh ''Seriously don't you jerks take a break? come on it's almost Christmas.''

''And we should care why? Shredder does not like to wait on his revenge.''

''Enough of this,'' said Rahzar as he smashes a table away. ''It's time to deal with the traitor and her bratty brother.''

Chris sighed as he turns towards his sister. ''How about it sis? Up for a little holiday bashing?''

''Yeah let's teach these guys a thing or two about holiday cheer.''


	4. Chapter 3

Three: The best Christmas

Meanwhile, Leo wasn't doing so well. He was on the rooftops trying to fight off the Foot Bots.

He continued his fight while also trying to keep his gift from Caitlin safe. ''You guys just don't know when to give up do you?'' suddenly Leo tripped over a fallen Foot Bot and dropped Caitlin's present.

''No!'' it bounced off a few heads of the Foot Bots, then fell off the roof into the alley below. Leo landed in the alley below and he saw it across from him.

He smiled and just when he was about to reach for it, a Foot Bot landed in the alley, crushing the locket under his foot.

And Leo was ticked off. ''Are you kidding me?! that was my present for Caitlin!'' He took out his katana and charged for the Foot Bot.

*…*

Back at the tree place,Raph and Casey were still cleaning up.

Raph sighed, ''well this sucks.''

''Hey but despite how things work it'll be so worth it when get the tree'' Casey replied.

''Agreed.''

They continued to clean up and were almost finished when a man walked in.

''Excuse me, I was wondering if I could by that tree over there'' he said pointing to the tree Raph and Casey were arguing over earlier.

They looked at each other before looking back at the man, ''sorry the tree's been reserved'' Casey lied. ''That's alright, I-I understand.'' He turned to leave but not before two little kids, a girl and a boy came in.

''Daddy did you get the tree?'' said the little girl, ''is that the tree were getting for Christmas?'' ''Sorry sweetie, it isn't but I promise we'll find one.''

''Awww'' the kids said with a frown. Raph and Casey looked at each other again, they felt terrible. They knew there were no trees left and the family was going to come back empty handed.

''Wait a sec,'' said Raph ''you don't have to do that you can take the tree. The tree is ours and the person who reserved it is no longer interested.''

''Oh thank you so much.'' They watched as they paid and left with the tree, happy that they made the right choice.

*…*

Back to the lair, April and Mikey had finally gotten back.

April sighed, ''I hope Caitlin likes this.''

Mikey nodded, ''agreed. And looks like were the first ones back, you think the others did better than us?''

''I have no idea Mikey.''

They headed to the kitchen where they found it to be a mess. Batter everywhere. burned food, and foam coming from the fire extinguisher.

''Wow, this place is a wreck.''

''Agh stupid thing!''

they looked over and saw Donnie completely frustrated and holding the fire extinguisher.

''Donnie are you okay? what happened in here?'' asked April. ''I was trying to cook the food properly like the stupid book instructed. But things didn't turn out so well, and then it kind of set on fire. I knew I shouldn't have done the cooking.''

April knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. ''It's ok Donnie you tried your'e best.''

Then they heard footsteps from the other room and walked out to see who it was. Raph and Casey came in first and then looking completely exhausted.

''What happened to you guys?'' asked Mikey, ''We ran into a few problems picking out a tree, and we kind of got into a fight, then the guy in charge made us clean up, and were still gonna get it, but a family needed it more.''

Casey held up a small and scrawny looking tree, ''and this was the only one left.''

''But you guys did the right thing,'' said April smiling, ''I'm sure Caitlin will understand.'' She then went over to Leo and helped him to the couch.

''And what happened to you?'' ''I got attacked by Foot Bots, and I lost all the decorations.'' Leo looked down at the ground, ''and I got a present for Caitlin until a Foot Bot destroyed it. Now Christmas is gonna be ruined.''

''Don't say that Leo, I still think that Caitlin would like it.'' ''How?''

''Just a feeling I have.''

Leo nodded, ''by the way where are Caitlin and Chris?''

*…*

Back at the pizza place, Caitlin was fighting Fishface while Chris was fighting Rahzar outside. Caitlin was trying to avoid his attacks, but Fishface just kept coming.

She grabbed the wooden paddle that was used to put pizzas in the over and tried to keep fighting him off.

''That's all you got girl? pathetic.''

Caitlin kept blocking his attacks with the wooden paddle and glared at him. So she lifted the paddle and hit him with it, knocking him back. ''Is that what you were talking about?''

He charged for her again and goes for some punches and kicks, and knocked away the paddle.

Caitlin was shocked but thought fast and grabbed one of the shakers filled with spicy peppers and threw it right in his eyes.

''Agh!'' Caitlin threw a few more punches, and then kicked him into the oven. ''Let me out of here!''

''No way fish breath.'' Caitlin thought about turning it on, but just locked and went to find Chris.

Chris dodges Rahzar's attacks using his powers. Every time Rahzar charges at him, he moved out of the way, and let him hit whatever was in his way.

''Too slow, little doggy.''

Rahzar growled, ''Don't call me dog.''

Rahzar tried to attack again but Chris dodges his attack again. ''That's fine, since you look more like an experiment gone wrong. Oh and by the way you smell more like something that died weeks ago.

''Why you little, get back here!''

He continued the attack but kept missing and missing getting him more frustrated. ''I think I should probably end this so I can get back to eating with my sister.''

Chris uses his powers to spin around getting Rahzar dizzy, then went near a fire hydrant and broke it causing water to cover his oppent, and then spun around again causing the water to freeze around Rahzar rapidly.

Chris then stopped and looked at the frozen Razhar.

''Don't worry. You should thaw out in an hour or two. Consider this me letting you off easy, especially since it's the holidays.''

Caitlin walked outside and found Chris. ''You froze him? nice one.''

''Thanks, did you take care of his little buddy?''

''Yep, if you want we can have sushi with our pizza later.''

''Nah I don't like fish on my pizza,'' said Chris when he noticed the time on his watch. ''It's getting late though. Let's pack the rest of the pizza and go check on the others.''

*…*

Back at the lair the turtles, April and Casey had just finished up getting things ready.

''There were done'' April said. They stepped back to see their work. And…let's just it wasn't how Caitlin's first Christmas was going to look.

''This, looks really bad'' said Casey.

''Oh come I think it could still work'' said April, ''Yeah, right.''

Raph nodded, ''I gotta agreed with Casey on this one.'' April sighed and went to help Mikey and Donnie clean up the kitchen. While Leo was sitting on the couch holding Caitlin's destroyed gift in his hand.

_I messed up. It was supposed to be the perfect night, I was going to make it perfect for Caitlin. But…now that's not gonna happen. I messed up, and now her present is ruined. _

Then everyone heard footsteps and braced for the worse as Caitlin and Chris walked in.

''Lucy we're home!'' he then looked around to see the mess. ''Wow, and here I thought I was bad at decorating.''

Caitlin looked around and then pushed him, ''knock it off, I think it looks good.'' ''Guys what's going on here?''

Leo stood up, ''well were trying to give you the perfect Christmas, but it didn't turn out so well.''

''We were gonna get a tree,'' said Casey, ''but me and Raph got in a fight, then we had to clean up, so we gave a family the tree, they needed it more than we did.''

''Then me and April went to get movies'' said Mikey, ''but it was too crowded and we could only find one movie, It's a Wonder Life.''

''I was trying to learn how to cook,'' said Donnie ''but everything went wrong and the kitchen turned out being a mess.''

Leo sighed, ''And I was going to get the decorations…and your'e present, but some Foot Bots attacked me, and your gift…got destroyed.''

''I thought I smelled something burning,'' said Chris.

Caitlin shoved him, ''Guys that's so sweet thank you.''

Everyone looked at her shocked.

''You mean-''

''It doesn't matter. All I wanted was a Christmas with my family and I found it. I don't care if it isn't perfect all of this, and being with you guys is all I need.''

''Exactly,'' said Chris joining in the conversation. ''You guys went through so much trouble to give my sister here a great Christmas. I think just the dedication for it is enough to show you guys care.''

Everyone smiled. ''Thank you guys so much'' said Caitlin, ''you guys are awesome.''

''Caitlin is right,'' everyone turned as Master Splinter walked in. ''You all did your best and I am proud of you. Now come, there is something you should all see.''

Everyone followed Master Splinter to the dojo and came to a surprise. The tree that sat in the middle of the dojo was completely decorated.

''I overheard your plan and I wanted to do something for Caitlin as well. And when I heard what happened with the tree, I decided to decorate this one instead.''

''Now that is an awesome Christmas tree'' said Chris. ''Totally'' Mikey replied. ''And come on what are we waiting for? let's celebrate!'' the others agreed and the headed back into the other room.

But Caitlin took Leo's hand and held him back. ''Caitlin…I'm sorry about your present.'' ''It's okay Leo, can I see it anyway?''

''But it's-''

''Let me see.''

Leo sadly opened the box that he put the locket in and showed it to her. Caitlin took it out of the box and took a closer look at it.

''Hmm you know, if you take a close enough look, it kind of looks like a heart.'' ''Really?'' Leo took it from her and realized she was right, what was just a simple locket before turned out to be much more.

Caitlin smiled as she took it from him again and put it on. ''It's okay about what happened Leo, I'm just happy to celebrate Christmas with you and my new family.''

Leo smiled and hugged her. ''Merry Christmas Caitlin.''

''Merry Christmas Leo.'' Leo brought her closer and the two kissed, and Caitlin had never been more happy.

Until Mikey broke it up. ''Hey lovebirds! you coming or what?''

Leo rolled his eyes, ''yeah Mikey we'll be right there.'' Caitlin smiled and took his hand as they joined the others to celebrate. And as she sat back snuggled next to Leo she couldn't have ask for anything more.

This was the Christmas she had been looking for. Except, she realized there was one thing missing. Chris.

_Shredder's Lair… _

Karai was heading to her room to get some rest while feeling a little that she wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with her sister because of everything that had happened.

As she got to her room she found a box inside. She carefully opened it and found a purple colored scarf which was beautiful and soft and also found a note.

''Even though you lied and you work for a grinchy metal dork, I still wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. So Merry Christmas, Karai from Chris.''

Karai was absolutely shocked, but smiled a little when she found a rose on her bed as well. She took it smiling as she laid down and fell asleep.

While Chris watched her from outside on the nearby rooftop and took off.

_Happy Holidays. XOXOXO _


End file.
